Various embodiments of a roofing shingle are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved multi-layered roofing shingle for use on the roof of a building structure.
Asphalt-based roofing materials, such as roofing shingles, roll roofing and commercial roofing, are installed on the roofs of buildings to provide protection from the elements and to give the roof an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Typically, the roofing material is constructed of a substrate such as a glass fiber mat or an organic felt, an asphalt coating on the substrate, and a protective and/or decorative surface layer of granules of stone, mineral, sand or other particulate material is embedded in the tacky asphalt coating.
It is well known in the roofing industry that irregularity or variation in shingle design provides a roof that is aesthetically pleasing and in popular demand. Mass produced asphalt roofing shingles of the ordinary three-tab variety, when placed on the roof, result in a roof that sometimes appears flat, dimensionless, and uninteresting. Shingle manufacturers have attempted to provide an improved appearance to such roofs by using variations in the thickness and in the tab cutout design of shingles. The goal is to produce a random looking sequence or pattern of shingles on the roof, similar to the appearance given by a roof shingled with wood shingles having varying widths, lengths, and thicknesses.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved multi-layered roofing shingle for use on the roof of a building structure that addresses the issues discussed above.